Liebe in Hogwarts
by Anderegwen
Summary: Nach langer Zeit ein neues Kapitel! Snapes Hochzeit! „Du, Draco?“ „Jah?“ „Ich liebe dich.“ „Oh, ich dich auch!“ Das langweiligste HarryDraco Pairing, das ihr je gelesen habt! Read & Review! Fluffy!
1. Chap one

_Disclaimer:_ Alle Figuren gehören der reichsten Frau Englands, sie gibt mir keinen Cent davon ab und die kranke Idee ist von mir… 

_Summary: _ Das langweiligste Harry/Draco Pairing, das ihr je gelesen habt!! 

„Du, Draco?" „Jah?" „Ich liebe dich." „Oh, ich dich auch!" Read & Review!! 

_Widmung: _Für Fiorello Rex 

Das ist eine Fluffy (eine Heile Welt Story), also wundert euch nicht und lasst meinen Kopf dran.^^ 

Es ist erst mal nur ein Anfang, wenn ihr mehr wollt, dann sagt Bescheid!! Reviews!! 

Liebe in Hogwarts 

_FLUFFY – DAS LANGWEILIGSTE HARRY/DRACO-PAIRING, DAS IHR JE GELESEN HABT!! _

__

_1/? _

Harry hatte die Ferien wieder bei seinen netten Verwandten, die er über alles liebte, den Dursleys verbracht. Sein Cousin Dudley war wie ein Bruder für ihn. Dudley saß jeden Abend bei Harry im Zimmer und dieser erzählte ihm spannende Geschichten über das Leben der Zauberer. Tante und Onkel waren unendlich stolz auf ihren Neffen, weil er ein Zauberer war. Auch für sie war Harry wie ein Sohn und deshalb war Harry auch gar nicht traurig, dass er nicht bei seinen Eltern leben konnte. Seine Eltern waren tot, aber das war gar nicht so schlimm, denn jetzt waren sie in einer besseren Welt. Und irgendwann, dass wusste Harry ganz genau, würden sie alle zusammen sein. 

In drei Tagen musste Harry wieder zur Schule und er war schon ganz kribblig und aufgeregt, denn dann konnte er endlich seine Freunde Ron und Hermine wiedersehen. Aber er freute sich auch auf die anderen Schüler und auf Hogwarts und den Unterricht und die Lehrer und die Hausaufgaben und Hagrid und und und… 

Onkel Vernon freute sich schon riesig darauf, seinen Neffen nach London in die Winklegasse zu fahren. Er tat Harry so gern einen Gefallen, weil er ihn so lieb hatte. 

„Harry, mein Lieber. Hast du schon alle deine furchtbar wichtigen Dinge für Hogwarts eingepackt?" Er liebte auch Harrys Schule und seine Freunde. Aber besonders mochte er seine Eule Hedwig. Er sagte immer, was für ein liebes Vögelchen sie doch sei und Hedwig knabberte ihm dann immer liebevoll am Ohr. 

„Natürlich, Onkel Vernon. Ich bin gleich fertig, aber ich möchte mich vorher noch von Tante Petunia und Dudley verabschieden." Seine Tante und Dudley standen schon vor der Tür und warteten darauf, sich von ihm zu verabschieden. 

„Hier, mein Liebling, ich habe dir noch ein Lunch-Paket gemacht, falls du unterwegs Hunger bekommst." Harry bedankte sich lächelnd und umarmte seine Tante zum Abschied. 

„Tschüss Dudley. Ich wünsch dir viel Spaß und grüß Pierce und die anderen schön von mir." Dudley winkte ihm und war sogar ein bisschen traurig, dass er seinen Lieblingscousin erst im nächsten Sommer wieder sehen würde, aber vielleicht hatte Harry Lust die Weihnachtsferien bei ihnen zu verbringen. Das wollte er ganz sicher, schließlich liebte er den Ligusterweg… 


	2. Chap two

_Disclaimer:_ Alle Figuren gehören der reichsten Frau Englands, sie gibt mir keinen Cent davon ab und die kranke Idee ist von mir… 

_Summary: _ Das langweiligste Harry/Draco Pairing, das ihr je gelesen habt!! 

„Du, Draco?" „Jah?" „Ich liebe dich." „Oh, ich dich auch!" Read & Review!! 

_Widmung: _Für Fiorello Rex 

Das ist eine Fluffy (eine Heile Welt Story), also wundert euch nicht und lasst meinen Kopf dran.^^ 

Es ist erst mal nur ein Anfang, wenn ihr mehr wollt, dann sagt Bescheid!! Reviews!! 

Liebe in Hogwarts _FLUFFY – DAS LANGWEILIGSTE HARRY/DRACO-PAIRING, DAS IHR JE GELESEN HABT!!_

2/? 

Mit gemischten Gefühlen sah Harry aus dem Rückfenster von Onkel Vernons schickem Autos auf den Ligusterweg Nr. 4 zurück. Er freute sich so auf Hogwarts, aber der Ligusterweg war schließlich sein Zuhause. 

Die Autofahrt war nur ganz kurz und merkte Harry gar nicht wie die Zeit verging. Sein Onkel hielt vor dem Tropfenden Kessel und half Harry seine Koffer auf sein Zimmer im Pub zu tragen, wo er die letzten drei Tage wohnen würde. 

„Danke für alles, Onkel Vernon! Ich vermisse euch jetzt schon, aber ich werde euch bestimmt wieder ganz viel schreiben." Sagte Harry, als sie wieder vor dem Pub standen. 

„Ich weiß, mein Junge…Oh, Harry, ich ha dich ja so lieb…" Mit diesen Worten stieg er ins Auto und brauste davon. 

Harry ging zurück in den tropfenden Kessel und um dann über den Hinterhof in die Winkelgasse zu gelangen. Er machte sich auf den Weg zu Florian Fortescues Eissalon, weil er sich dort mit seinen beiden besten Freunden Ron und Hermine treffen wollte. Als er dort ankam, sah er seine 

Freunde schon vor dem Café in der Sonne sitzen. Natürlich hatten die beiden mit dem Eisessen 

auf ihn gewartet und als Harry sich strahlend zu ihnen setzte, kam Florian persönlich und schenkte jedem von ihnen seinen Lieblingseisbecher. Sie bedankten sich und machten sich glücklich über ihre Eisbecher her. 

Nachdem sie ihr leckeres Eis aufgegessen hatten, überlegten sie, wo sie wohl als erstes einkaufen gehen sollten. 

„Ich würde sagen, wir gehen erst zu Florish & Blotts, um all unsere interessanten Bücher zu kaufen." 

„Ja, Hermine, was für eine gute Idee." Sagte Harry und war richtig froh, dass er so eine intelligente Freundin hatte. Also standen sie auf und machten sich auf den Weg in den Buchladen. Dort kauften sie alle Bücher, die sie für das kommende Schuljahr brauchten. 

Als nächstes gingen sie in die Apotheke, um sich die Zutaten für den Zaubertrankunterricht zu besorgen. Natürlich hatte Harry alle Fächer gern, aber Zaubertränke war sein Lieblingsfach, besonders weil Snape, der Zaubertränke-Lehrer, immer so nett zu ihm war. Er war schon mit seinen Eltern nach Hogwarts gegangen und war einer besten Freunde seines Vaters gewesen. 

Bei „Madam Malkins – Umhänge für jede Gelegenheit" kaufte Ron sich eine neue Umhanggarnitur, da die alte schon etwas zu kurz für ihn war. Das war aber Glück, denn so konnte er Harry seine alte geben, der sich darüber unglaublich freute. 

Sie standen gerade vor der Magischen Menagerie, als sie eine Gruppe ihrer Mitschüler aus Hogwarts entdeckten. Es waren Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe und Goyle. Sie winkten ihnen zu und die vier kamen zu ihnen herüber. 

„Hallo, ihr drei!" flötete Pansy und umarmte Hermine. Hermine und Pansy hatten sich schon immer super verstanden, vor allem, weil Pansy sich so besonders für die Mugglewelt interessierte und Hermine immer viel zu erzählen hatte. Draco und Harry kannten sich vom Quidditch spielen und beiden bewunderten den jeweils anderen sogar ein bisschen für seine Quidditchkünste. Auch wenn sie das niemals zu gegeben hätten. 


	3. Chap three

_Disclaimer:_ Alle Figuren gehören der reichsten Frau Englands, sie gibt mir keinen Cent davon ab und die kranke Idee ist von mir… 

_Summary: _ Das langweiligste Harry/Draco Pairing, das ihr je gelesen habt!! 

„Du, Draco?" „Jah?" „Ich liebe dich." „Oh, ich dich auch!" Read & Review!! 

_Widmung: _Für Fiorello Rex 

Bei den vielen positiven Reviews muss ich natürlich weiterschreiben… *verbeug* 

Liebe in Hogwarts 

_FLUFFY – DAS LANGWEILIGSTE HARRY/DRACO-PAIRING, DAS IHR JE GELESEN HABT!! _

3/?  
Harry saß mit seinen Freunden im Hogwartsexpress und sah aus dem Fenster.  
Er beobachtete, wie die herrliche Sonne am Horizont entlang wanderte. Aus  
irgendeinem Grund musste er, seit er Draco in der Winkelgasse getroffen  
hatte, ständig an ihn denken. Er fühlte sich ganz kribbelig und aufgeregt, bei dem  
Gedanken mit ihm wieder nach Hogwarts zu gehen.  
Ständig kreisten seine Gedanken um den blonden Slytherin, der so nett war,  
so intelligent, so witzig, so gut aussehend, ja so einzigartig.  
'Ich glaube, ich bin in ihn verliebt. Das muss ich ihm unbedingt erzählen.'  
Dachte Harry und lächelte. Gerade als er zu ende gedacht hatte, kam die Hexe  
mit Teewagen voller Süßigkeiten vorbei. Diese Hexe verteilte im Zug immer  
Süßigkeiten an die Kinder, damit die armen Kleinen keinen Hunger bekamen,  
natürlich nur solche, die nicht schlecht für die Zähne waren. Harry, Ron und  
Hermine nahmen sich ein paar Kesselkuchen und ein paar Schokofrösche und machten es  
sich dann wieder gemütlich. Harry überlegte kurz, ob er ihnen von seinen  
Gefühlen erzählen sollte, kam aber zu dem Schluss, dass Draco es lieber als  
erster erfahren sollte.  
Die Abteiltür öffnete sich und Alicia, Katie und Angelina von Team der  
Gryffindors kamen herein.  
„Hallo Harry!" Sie winkten den dreien fröhlich zu. "Hattet ihr auch so  
schöne Ferien, wie wir? Bestimmt. Sag mal, Harry freust du dich auch so auf die  
Quidditch-Spiele?" säuselte Alicia.  
Quidditch mochte Harry am liebsten. Besonders viel Spaß machte das  
natürlich, weil es dabei ja nicht ums Gewinnen ging, sondern nur um den Spaß an der  
Freude. Die Spiele der Häuser waren allesamt Freundschaftsspiele, bei denen  
alle Spieler die gleiche Besen flogen, damit auch alle gleich gut waren. Statt  
mit den harten Klatschern wie vorher, spielten sie nun mit Kuddelmuffs. Das  
war auch viel lustiger, weil man sich mit den weichen kleinen Dingern nicht  
weh tun konnte. Es kam auch mal vor, dass ein Hüter dem Ball der andern  
Mannschaft Platz machte oder ein Jäger für die andere Mannschaft ein Tor warf.  
Schließlich waren sie eine große Familie und da hilft man sich gegenseitig.  
Sie unterhielten sich mit den drei Mädchen noch über die Ferien, bis der Zug  
im Bahnhof von Hogsmeade einfuhr.  
  
  



	4. Chap four

_Disclaimer:_ Alle Figuren gehören der reichsten Frau Englands, sie gibt mir keinen Cent davon ab und die kranke Idee ist von mir… 

_Summary: _ Das langweiligste Harry/Draco Pairing, das ihr je gelesen habt!! 

„Du, Draco?" „Jah?" „Ich liebe dich." „Oh, ich dich auch!" Read & Review!! 

_Widmung: _Für Fiorello Rex 

Danke, danke und nochmals danke für all die schönen Reviews!!! 

Liebe in Hogwarts 

_FLUFFY – DAS LANGWEILIGSTE HARRY/DRACO-PAIRING, DAS IHR JE GELESEN HABT!! _

4/?  
Alle Schüler strömten nun aus dem Zug auf den Bahnhof. Die drei Freunde  
sahen auch gleich Hagrid, den Wildhüter und Lehrer aus Hogwarts. Hagrid  
unterrichtete Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe, auch eins von Harrys Lieblingsfächern.  
Hagrid mochte besonders gern große Geschöpfe, die etwas besonders waren. Hagrid  
hatte sogar mal einen Drachen gehabt, aber den musste er leider weggeben, damit  
er an einen Ort kam, wo er andere Drachen zum Spielen hatte.  
Auch Malfoy und seine Freunde hatten Hagrid jetzt entdeckt und rannten auch  
gleich zu ihm. Die Slytherins mochten Hagrid alle gern, weil er so tollen  
Unterricht gab. Alle begrüßten Hagrid. Und da merkte Harry wieder wie gern er  
doch in Hogwarts war.  
Harry, Ron und Hermine machten sich, nachdem sie sich von dem Wildhüter  
verabschiedet hatten, auf den Weg zu den Kutschen, die von den unsichtbaren  
Pferden gezogen wurden. Zusammen setzten sie sich in eine der Gefährte und mit  
sanften Geschaukel hing es hoch zum Schloss.  
Am Schloss angekommen, stiegen sie aus und machten sich auf den Weg in die  
Große Halle. Harry blickte hoch zur verzauberten Decke der Halle, wo nun  
unzählige kleine Sterne vom wolkenlosen Himmel herunterfunkelten. Die Tische  
standen in einer großen Runde, damit sie alle an einem Tisch sitzen konnten. An  
einer Seite stand der Tisch der Lehrer. Und als Harry Prof. Snape erblickte,  
winkte er ihm freundlich zu. Harry war einer seiner Lieblingsschüler, obwohl  
Snape natürlich alle seine Schüler gern hatte.  
In diesem Moment führte Harrys Hauslehrerin Prof. McGonagall die  
Erstklässler herein. Prof. McGonagall war eine besonders freundliche Lehrerin da  
Sie waren zwar alle aufgeregt, aber nur ein bisschen. McGonagall führte sie nun  
in die Mitte der Tische, wo bereits der alte Hut auf dem dreibeinigen Stuhl  
stand. Sie rief die Schüler einzeln auf und alle durften den Hut aufsetzten  
und sich dann ein Haus aussuchen.  
Alle Schüler waren in ein Haus eingeteilt, aber eigentlich waren sie ja alle  
eine große Familie und die Häuser gab es nur aus dem einfachen Grund, dass  
die Schüler so die schönen bunten Abzeichen tragen konnten.  
Als alle neuen Schüler in das Haus gekommen waren, das sie am liebsten  
hatten, erhob sich Dumbledore und räusperte sich. Alle richteten ihre  
Aufmerksamkeit sofort auf den Schulleiter und hingen wie gebannt an seinen Lippen.  
„Meine lieben Schüler, ich begrüße euch alle zu einem neuen spannenden  
aufregenden Jahr in Hogwarts! Ich möchte euch noch mal daran erinnern, den  
Erlaubten Wald zu besuchen und der Liste der erwünschten Gegenstände Säuredrops und  
Mehlseife hinzuzufügen, wie mich Mr. Filch noch freundlicher Weise erinnert  
hat." Applaus brach los und alle Schüler waren unglaublich froh, dass sie so  
einen netten Hausmeister hatten. Filch liebte alle Schüler und lachte immer über  
die Streiche der Schüler. 


	5. Chap five

_Disclaimer:_ Alle Figuren gehören der reichsten Frau Englands, sie gibt mir keinen Cent davon ab und die kranke Idee ist von mir… 

_Summary: _ Das langweiligste Harry/Draco Pairing, das ihr je gelesen habt!! 

„Du, Draco?" „Jah?" „Ich liebe dich." „Oh, ich dich auch!" Read & Review!! 

_Widmung: _Für Fiorello Rex 

Erstma ein riesen-mega SORRY dafür, dass es ewig gedauert hat, bis ihr ein neues Pitel bekommen habt, aber ich bin ein wirklich viel beschäftigter Mensch und dann hatte ich noch so eine fiese Schreibblockade!! ^^" 

Aber ich hab es geschafft und ich geb mir auch Mühe schneller zu updaten. Ihr schreibt Reviews und ich beeil mich, ja?!^^ 

@alle Reviewer: Danke!! *knutsch* 

@Kathi: Ich leide jedes Mal Höllenquallen, wenn der kleine Harry sich wieder in gefährliche Abenteuer stürzt. Da bekomm ich immer Schweißausbrüche, schon beim Schreiben. *gg* 

@Babygirl: Ich weiß, das die Chaps ziemlich kurz sind, aber das unterstreicht den Charakter der Fluffy besser, außerdem ist sonst alles wieder so schnell vorbei.^^ 

@Caracinous: Tolle Vorstellung!!! *daumen hoch* 

5/? 

Nachdem der wirklich verdiente Applaus für den Hausmeister verebbt war, klatschte Dumbledore in die Hände. Die goldenen Teller füllten sich mit allen erdenklichen Speisen, natürlich war für jeden sein Lieblingsessen dabei. 

Harry aß von allem das ihm schmeckte etwas und sank dann zufrieden in seinen Stuhl zurück. 

Und dann fiel sein Blick auf einen gewissen blonden Slytherin, der ihm am runden Tisch etwa genau gegenüber saß. Schon fühlte sich Harry wieder so kribbelig. Er hatte das Gefühl, als würde sein Essen auf einmal Beine bekommen und sich den Weg nach draußen machen. Draco sah ja so gut aus, wie er da am Tisch saß und ein Stück Apfelkuchen aß. Harry seufzte und beschloss in diesem Moment mit Draco zu sprechen, morgen, gleich morgen. 

Und so, nachdem auch die anderen aufgegessen hatten, machten sich Harry, Ron und Hermine auf den Weg in ihren schönen Gemeinschaftsraum. Oben am Portrait der molligen Dame angekommen, schwang sie sofort zur Seite, um sie einzulassen. Passwörter gab es natürlich keine, denn alle Schüler wollten sich natürlich gegenseitig besuchen. Und das durften sie auch. 

~ 

Harry lag in seinem schönen weichen Himmelbett und dachte über den vergangenen Tag nach. 

„Gleich morgen geh ich zu Draco und erzähl es ihm. Er freut sich bestimmt." 

Und mit diesem Gedanken im Kopf schlief Harry ein und hatte einen sehr schönen Traum. Alle seine Freunde waren da und Hand in Hand liefen sie gemeinsam über eine Blumenwiese und sangen alle gemeinsam die Hogwarts-Hymne. Und hätte jemand den kleinen Harry beobachtet, so hätte er ihn leise summen hören können. 

Aber auch ein anderer Hogwarts-Schüler lag in seinem Schlafsaal und träumte. Draco hatte seine kuschelige Bettdecke um sich geschlungen. Er hielt sie fest umklammert, denn in seinem Traum lagen er und Harry zusammen auf einer wunderbaren weißen Watte-Wolke und hatten sich ganz doll lieb. 

~ 

Harry erwachte sanft aus dem tiefen erholsamen Schlaf, als ihn ein Sonnenstrahl an der Nase kitzelte. Harry richtete sich auf und streckte sich. Die Sonne strahlte herein und tauchte den Raum in goldenes Licht. 

„Ein toller Tag!" sagte Harry und Ron antwortete: „Stimmt Harry, komm wir gehen frühstücken." 

Harry war natürlich begeistert von dem Vorschlag und schnell zog er sich an. Er hatte ein gutes Gefühl, wenn er daran dachte heute Draco zu treffen und mit ihm zu sprechen. 

Im Gemeinschaftsraum traf sie Hermine, die schon auf sie wartete. „Guten Morgen, ihr beiden. Habt ihr auch so gut geschlafen, wie ich?" „Klar doch, Hermine." Antworten die beiden Jungen im Chor. Und gemeinsam gingen sie in die Große Halle zum Frühstück. 


	6. Chap six

_Disclaimer:_ Alle Figuren gehören der reichsten Frau Englands, sie gibt mir keinen Cent davon ab und die kranke Idee ist von mir… 

_Summary: _ Das langweiligste Harry/Draco Pairing, das ihr je gelesen habt!! 

„Du, Draco?" „Jah?" „Ich liebe dich." „Oh, ich dich auch!" Read & Review!! 

_Widmung: _Für Fiorello Rex

So. Ein Wunder ist geschehen. Ich habe ein neues Pitel zustande gebracht und der liebe Harry ist kurz davor seinem Draco-Spatz seine Liebe zu gestehen. Also read and enjoy it!! 

@Caracinous: Auf die Idee wäre ich gar net gekommen.^^ Mal sehen, ob es sich einbringen lässt!! 

@alle anderen: THNX fürs Lesen und Review schreiben!! Und hey, wenn ihr keine geschrieben habt, dann habt wenigstens ein schlechtes Gewissen! ^-^ 

6/? 

Gemeinsam traten sie in die Große Halle, wo schon die Schüler der andern Häuser beim Frühstück saßen. Ein Blick in die Halle verriet Harry, dass Draco noch nicht da war. Harry lächelte beim dem Gedanken, wie Draco, noch ganz verschlafen, in seinem Bett saß. 

Er setzte sich mit Hermine und Ron auf seinen Lieblingsplatz und in diesem Moment kam Draco mit Crabbe und Goyle herein. Harry sah ihm hinterher und es war ihm als umgäbe den Slytherin eine rosa Wolke aus Freundlichkeit, Harmonie und Liebe. Er spürte wie seine Wangen einen Hauch von Rot bekamen und wieder lächelte er still in sich hinein. 

„Harry, was ist denn los?" Hermine sah ihn an. „Nichts, mein Marmeladentoast ist nur so unglaublich lecker." Sagte Harry und grinste sie an. Er war ganz stolz auf seine eigene tolle Ausrede. 

~ 

In den ersten beiden Stunden hatten die Gryffindors Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe zusammen mit den Slytherins. Hagrid war der beste Lehrer, den sie in diesem Fach je gehabt hatten, obwohl die andern natürlich auch ganz toll gewesen waren. Aber in diesen beiden Stunden würde er wohl keine Gelegenheit haben, mit Draco zu sprechen, da der Unterricht so spannend war und Harry immer alles mitbekommen wollte. 

Also machte sich die gesamte Slytherin-Gryffindor-Fünfte auf den Weg zu Hagrids schöner kleiner Waldhütte. Draußen schien die Sonne und es war keine Wolke am strahlend blauen Himmel zu sehen, es waren angenehme 20° Grad. 

Nach dieser wirklich tollen Stunde, sie hatten gerade Kuddelmuffs durchgenommen, liefen sie wieder hinüber zum herrlich kalten Schloss. Harry freute sich schon die ganze Zeit auf das Mittagessen, weil er in der Pause danach mit Draco sprechen wollte. 

Aber zuerst warte jetzt noch eine Stunde Wahrsagen auf sie, die sie auf gar keinen Fall verpassen wollten. Prof. Trelawneys Unterricht war immer so aufmunternd für alle, da sie immer nur die besten Dinge für alle Schüler voraussagte und alle Schüler auch immer die richtigen Voraussagen trafen. 

Auch wenn Harry sich sehr für diesen Zweig der Magie interessierte, freute er sich, als es endlich zum Mittagessen läutete. 

~ 

Nach dem ausgiebigen Mittagessen machte sich Harry mit Ron und Hermine auf den Weg in die Bibliothek, um die Zeit vor den nächsten Stunden noch zum Lernen zu nutzen. 

Natürlich halfen sich alle Schüler von Hogwarts sich gegenseitig bei den Hausaufgaben, und das war auch erlaubt. 

Und so passierte das, worauf Harry die ganze Zeit gewartet hatte. 

„Harry, kannst du mir mal kurz helfen?" Draco war leicht verlegen an Harrys Tisch getreten. Harry sah auf und lächelte. 

„Natürlich, wobei denn?" 

„Ich bin mir bei der einer Aufgabe für Zaubertränke nicht so ganz sicher und du…" 

„Klar, helfe ich dir, wir gehen am besten zu deinem Tisch." Harry war der beste Zaubertränke-Schüler von ganz Hogwarts, regelmäßig fragten ihn irgendwelche Schüler um Rat. 

Harry stand auf und drückte Draco mit sanfter Gewalt zu seinem Tisch. Dort warf er einen schnellen Blick auf Dracos Hausaufgaben und wusste sofort, dass er nicht wirklich seine Hilfe gebraucht hätte. Trotzdem ließ er sich neben dem Blonden nieder und das kribbelige Gefühl im Bauch nahm zu. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Mal sehen, ich denke, in den nächsten Tagen gibt es noch mal ein Chap! Trotzdem Reviews schreiben!!!!!! ^_^ 


	7. Chap seven

_Disclaimer:_ Alle Figuren gehören der reichsten Frau Englands, sie gibt mir keinen Cent davon ab und die kranke Idee ist von mir… 

_Summary: _ Das langweiligste Harry/Draco Pairing, das ihr je gelesen habt!! 

„Du, Draco?" „Jah?" „Ich liebe dich." „Oh, ich dich auch!" Read & Review!! 

_Widmung: _Für Fiorello Rex 

Huh, jetzt hab ich aber beeilt! ^-^ Es ist ein kleines feines Pitel geworden. Endlich können die beiden glücklich werden… 

Das nächste wird ein besonderes Schmeckerchen, versprochen. Lasst euch überraschen. Ich gebe mir zeitmäßig große Mühe!!! *stolz* 

@Dimfalathiel: Ärmelchen, du weißt doch, wie das ist.^^ 

Übringes danke für dieses Chapter. *Hand schüttel* 

@BbabyGirl: THNX!!! 

@Caracinios: Knuddel fürs treue Reviewen!!!! *knutsch* 

7/? 

Draco setzte sich ganz nah neben Harry und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Harry gab ihm kurz einen Tipp zur richtigen Lösung und Draco machte sich hoch motiviert an die Arbeit. 

Er war froh, dass Harry ihm half. Aber selbst, wenn er es nicht herausbekommen hätte, wäre das nicht so schlimm gewesen, denn Snape war besonders nachsichtig, wie eigentlich alle Lehrer. Sie nahmen sich gern noch einmal Zeit, um den zwar hoch talentierten, aber verhinderten Schülern alles noch mal in Ruhe zu erklären. 

„Du, Draco?" 

„Ja?" 

„Ich liebe dich." 

„Oh, ich dich auch" 

„Schön." 

„Und jetzt?" 

„Sind wir ein Paar!?" 

„Okay." 

„Na dann…" 

„Küssen?" 

„Au ja!" 

„Meinst du wirklich, dass wir schon so weit gehen sollten?" 

„Willst du noch warten?" 

„Ja." 

„Okay…wie lange?" 

„So drei Minuten, ich muss mich erst auf die Situation einstellen." 

„Gut." 

„Fein." 

„Jetzt?" 

„Gleich." 

„Jetzt?" 

„Gleich, nicht jetzt." 

„Okay…jetzt vielleicht?" 

„Hm…okay." 

Harry lächelte Draco an und drückte seine Lippen auf die des Blonden. Aber dabei behielt jeder die Zunge natürlich in seinem Mund. //_Nicht das da einer auf falsche Gedanken kommt_// 

Vom anderen Tisch wurden sie von Hermine und Ron beobachtet. 

„Wie süß, die beiden, oder Ron?!" 

„Wollen wir auch?" 

„Küssen?" 

„Warum nicht. Willst du mit mir gehen?" 

„Klar." 

Ron rutschte näher an Hermine und legte seinen Arm um ihre Schultern… 

~ 

Die Glocke schellte und Harry und Draco machten auf den Weg zum Unterricht, zum gemeinsamen Unterricht. 


	8. Chap eight

_Disclaimer:_ Alle Figuren gehören der reichsten Frau Englands, sie gibt mir keinen Cent davon ab und die kranke Idee ist von mir… 

_Widmung: _Für Fiorello Rex 

Betaleser: Ärmelchen!!!!! *knuddel* 

So, hat wieder mal länger gedauert, aber es waren ja auch Ferien. Trotzdem hab ich's geschafft. Vielleicht ist es nicht ganz so gut geworden, wie ich gedacht hatte. Egal, enjoy it!!!! Aber nicht ohne Review!!! 

Also es sind ja schon Vorschläge für die weitere Handlung gekommen ,aber vielleicht fällt euch noch was ein. Da die Story nämlich wider Erwarten doch recht großen Anklang findet ,möchte ich doch ein bissel mehr schreiben.^^ Also Vorschläge vortreten, bitte!!! 

@Sina: Nope, sorry. Muss doch so sein.^^ 

@Caracinous: Huh, das liegt alles an mir? Da bin ich aber begeistert. *lach* Snape bekommt jemanden. *daumen hoch* 

@Teufelsweib: *sich geehrt fühlt* 

Danke an alle andern Reviewer!!!!!! Ihr seid zu gut zu mir!!!!!! *knuddel* 

8/? 

Als die beiden Jungen aus der Bibliothek traten, griff Draco nach Harrys Hand. Harry lächelte seinen neuen Schatz verliebt an. 

„Was haben wir jetzt?" 

„Zaubertränke." 

„Oh schön, ich liebe Snapes Kerker, da ist es immer so schön schummerig…" 

Sie wandten ihre Schritt zur Eingangshalle. 

~ 

Was nun passierte, war so unfassbar, dass man es nicht glauben würde, wäre es nicht eine Geschichte mit hohem Wahrheitsgehalt. Mir fällt keine bessere Version ein, also lassen wirs 

Die beiden Liebenden liefen Hand in Hand durch die Flure von Hogwarts. Den Schülern, denen sie begegneten, wurde bei dem Anblick der beiden so warm ums Herz, dass sie ihre Liebe auch weitergeben wollten. Waren sie zu zweit unterwegs, schenkten sie sie ihrem Partner, waren sie allein machten sie sich schleunigst auf den Weg, sich einen zu suchen. 

Hätten die Schüler darauf geachtet, so hätten sie die rosarote Wolke aus Liebe sehen können, die die beiden umgab. Es war wie schweres altes Parfüm, süßlich, von betörender Blumigkeit. 

Harry und Draco passierten einen Schülergruppe und hinter ihnen fielen sich die Schüler in die Arme. Ginny, die direkt neben Colin Creevey stand, machte ein Geräusch wie ein verliebtes Murmeltier und gab dem Jungen einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. 

Harry und Draco bekamen davon nichts mit, zu sehr sie waren damit beschäftigt, verliebt zu sein. 

So gingen sie die Treppen zur Halle hinunter, vorbei an Seamus und Dean, die gerade noch einmal in die Bibliothek wollten. Seamus machte einen Satz nach vorn, auf Dean zu und… 

Am unteren Ende der Treppe standen Parvati und Lavender, die gerade zwei Slytherins mit ihren kleinen, immer sehr willkommenen Neuigkeiten versorgten. 

„Hast du schon gehört, Professor Sprout hat eine Pflanze gegen Pickel gezüch…" weiter kam Parvati nicht, der Slytherin hatte sie über das Geländer nah zu sich heran gezogen, ziemlich sogar nah… 

Aus der Großen Halle kamen gerade Marcus Flint und Oliver Wood und unterhielten sich angeregt über das letzte Quidditchspiel, das natürlich mit einem Unentschieden geendet hatte. Die beiden winkten dem Pärchen zu und Marcus hakte sich bei Oliver ein. 

„Und was ich dir schon immer mal sagen wollte, Oliver. Ich liebe dich." 

~ 

Vor den Kerkern warteten schon die Slytherins und Gryffindors gemeinsam auf Snape. Der Lehrer hatte ihnen für diese Stunde etwas besonderes versprochen, also waren sie alle schon ganz aufgeregt. Als Harry und Draco zu den Wartenden traten, schwebte über ihren Köpfen bereits der rosa Schleier. Er schlängelte sich um die Schüler, legte sich über sie und krabbelte ihnen in die Ohren. 


	9. Chap nine

_Disclaimer:_ Alle Figuren gehören der reichsten Frau Englands, sie gibt mir keinen Cent davon ab und die kranke Idee ist von mir…

_Summary: _ Das langweiligste Harry/Draco Pairing, das ihr je gelesen habt!!

„Du, Draco?" „Jah?" „Ich liebe dich." „Oh, ich dich auch!" Read & Review!!

_Widmung: _Für Fiorello Rex

_Betaleser:_ Ärmel (Dimfalathiel)

Hat mal wieder ewig gedauert mit dem Pitel, sorry. Na ja, ihr wisst schon das übliche...keine Zeit, keine Lust etc.

alle: Danke fürs Lesen und Review schreiben!!! hosp

Tochter-Salazar-Slytherins: Klar is es übertrieben. Und 7 ist auch das beste. Liebe in Hogwarts 

_FLUFFY – DAS LANGWEILIGSTE HARRY/DRACO-PAIRING, DAS IHR JE GELESEN HABT!!_

9/? 

Als die Klasse in Snapes Kerker trat, begrüßte sie der Lehrer mit einen fröhlichen „Hallo, meine Lieben!". Snape war bei den Schülern sehr beliebt, er war gerecht und immer freundlich.

Alle Schüler mochten Zaubertränke, weil Snape ihnen immer gern half und den Unterricht immer so gestaltete, dass alle alles verstanden. Und heute hatte er für seine Klasse mal wieder etwas besonders vorbereitet.

Harry und Draco setzten sich in die erste Reihe, um alles gut mitzubekommen, doch Draco rutschte ganz nah an Harry heran und biss ihm liebvoll ins Ohr. Harry gluckste und sagte: „Oh, Draco-Spatz, du gehst aber ran..." Draco schnurrte und küsste seinen Harry auf die Wange. „Geht es dir zu schnell?"

„Du bist so lieb. Aber bitte gib mir noch etwas Zeit."

„Ich frag dich nach der Stunde noch mal." Draco lächelte und lehnte sich an Harrys Schulter.

„Meine lieben Schüler, bitte setzt euch, aber ihr könnt auch stehen bleiben, wenn ihr wollt. Darf ich um Ruhe bitten. Aber wenn ihr etwas wichtiges zu bereden habt, dann redet ruhig weiter."

Die Klasse setzt sich und verstummte.

„Wie ich euch versprochen habe, machen wir heute etwas besonders, was euch bestimmt Spa

machen wird. Ich habe den Friede-Freunde-Eierkuchen-In-Flaschen-Stoppf-Trank vorbeireit. Wer kann mir sagen, was dieser Trank bewirkt?"

Einige Schüler hoben die Hand. „Oh, so viele wissen die Antwort? Dann bekommen alle, die sich gemeldet haben fünf Hauspunkte. Und Neville sagt uns bitte die Antwort."

Neville war besonders gut in Zaubertränke. „Der Trank bewirkt, dass alle, die in ihn riechen oder trinken, ein tiefes Glücksgefühl durchströmt und sie bei ihrem Handeln und Tun für 24 Stunden außerordentliches Glück haben."

„Sehr richtig, Neville, noch mal fünf Hauspunkte für das gute Griffyndor. Dann können wir ja loslegen. Ich habe alles an die Tafel geschrieben, was ihr braucht. Braut den Trank und gebt hinter her ein Glas davon ab. Und vergesst nicht, eine Nase davon zu nehmen!"

Voller Vorfreude machten sich die Schüler an die Arbeit. Bei allen gelang der Trank auf Anhieb und am Ende der Stunde verließen sie beschwingt den Raum. Alle spürten sie das tiefe Glück in sich.

Nur Harry und Draco konnten keine Eränderung feststellen, denn sie schwebten bereits auf Wolke 7 und hätte der Trank bei den beiden gewirkt, wären sie wahrscheinlich vor Glück geplatzt.

„Draco-Schatz, du darfst jetzt mein Ohr anknabbern..." 


	10. Chap ten Weihnachtskapitel

_Disclaimer:_ Alle Figuren gehören der reichsten Frau Englands, sie gibt mir keinen Cent davon ab und die kranke Idee ist von mir…

Beta-Leser: dieses Chap muss mal ohne Betaleser auskommen, weil mein Ärmel nicht da ist! gg

Hoffe es ist trotzdem zu lesen!

_Widmung: _Für Fiorello Rex

Ich weiß, ich habe mir wirklich ewig Zeit gelassen und ich schäme mich auch dafür, aber dafür bekommt ihr als kleines X-MasPresent sozusagen, ein Weihnachtskapitel! Es passt nicht wirklich in den Handlungsverlauf und ist als kleine Extrahandlung zu vergessen. gg

Kaktus: Eine der geilsten Reviews, die ich je bekommen habe! Danke!

Die Review von Horst Günther möchte ich hier mal wieder geben, weil ich darüber sehr gelacht habe!

_ dieses ist so verfluchtes dummes und zu kurz! Sie sind abad Verfasser! Ich schlage Sie Nehmen eine Besetzung vor, die nicht miteinbezieht nichts schreiben zu müssen! _

Ich habe sie für mich übersetzt und bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, das dort ein englischer Text einfach in eine Übersetzungsmaschine eingegeben wurde! Ich würde sagen, es heißt so viel wie:

_„Deine FF ist becheuert und die Kapitel sind zu kurz. Du bist ein schlechter Autor. Ich schlage vor, du suchst dir eine andere Bechäfitung, als zu schreiben!"_

Also, ehrlich ich fand die Review toll und ich freu mich über Kritik, vorallem wie die Art und Weise ebenfalls eine Parody ist! lach

Kylyen: danke für deine zahlreichen Reviews! Habe mich gefreut!

alle: Danke für die netten Reviews! Ich bemühe mich auch wirklich um schnelleres Updaten!!!

10/? - Das Weihnachtskapitel 

Wenn es in Hogwarts auf Weihanchten zu ging, war dies meist schon Wochen vorher zu spüren. Es war, als hing die ganze Zeit ein aufgeregtes Surren in der Luft, das unablässig den Geist der Weihnacht verbreiten wollte.

Als dann endlich der von allen Sachülern und Lehrern heißerwartete Dezember anbrach, wurda das Schloß in Windeseile geschmückt. Alle packten mit an, wenn es darum ging die meterhohen Weihanchtsbäume ins Schloß zutragen, die Flure mit Girlanden zu dekorieren, alle Fenster mit Kerzen auszustaffieren und alle erdenklichen Säulen mit großen roten Schleifen zu versehen.

Die Tannen, die Hagrid im Wald zusammen mit einer Horde hilfsbereiter Slytherins schlug, wurden mit Zauberschnee, großen roten und goldenen Kugeln und Schockoladenherzen, von denen alle Schüler jederzeit essen durften, dekoriert und zierten jede Ecke im Schloß.

Die Große Halle war der mit Abstand weihnachtlichste Ort in ganz Hogwarts. Von der Decke schneite es unablässig warmen Schnee, der verschwand, bevor er den Boden berührte. An den Fenstern hingen schillerne Eiskristale und der Raum leuchtete im Glanz von tausenden roten und goldenen Kerzen.

Die Gemeinschaftsräume wurden von Schülern und gut bezahlten und fürs Alter abgesicherten Hauselfen gemeinsam geputzt und hergerichtet. Auch hier gab überall Weihnachtsbäume, Kerzen und Schnee. Die mächtigen Kaminfeuer prasselten nun noch gemütlicher und kein Beowhner von Hogwarts konnte sich der Weihnachtszeit entziehen. Die Lehrer und sogar die Hauselfen trugen nun ununterbrochen Weihnachtsmann-Mützen oder kleine Elche-Geweihe, sodass sie eher an Weihnachtswichtel erinnerten.

Für alle war es die schönste Zeit des Jahres und alle liebten sie. Trotzdem fuhren einige Schüler schweren Herzens über Weihnachten nach Hause, um unvergleichlich schöne Weihnachten mit ihren Familien zu feiern.

Doch Harry und seine Freunde wollten in Hogwarts bleiben. Und weil Harry in Hogwarts blieb, blieb Draco auch. Doch Harry schrieb einen vier Seiten langen Brief an seine Familie im Ligusterweg. Er schickte auch einen ganzen Sack voll Geschenke zu den Dursleys, denn er wollte wie jedes Jahr seine Dankbarkeit zeigen, dafür dass sie ihn jeden Sommer so liebevoll aufnahmen. Und er bekam seinerseits auch wunderbare Geschenke von ihnen zurück. Von Onkel und Tante bekamm er neben Plätzchen und Süßigkeiten einen neuen Eulenkäfig, der perfekt zu seiner Einrichtung seines Zimmers im Ligusterweg passte und von seinem Lieblingscousine Dudley bekam er ein Buch mit selbstgeschrieben Gedichten.

Natürlich bekam Harry auch Geschenke von all seinen vielen Freunden. Aber in Hogwarts gab es keinen Neid und alle freuten sich für die anderen.

Als Harry am Weihnachtsmorgen neben seinem Draco aufwachte (Draco durfte gegen den Weihnachtsferien bei ihm schlafen), spürte er sofort ein erwartungsvolles Kribbeln.

Mit einem sanften Stupsen weckte er Draco und krabbelte dann zu seinem Bettende, wo ein ganzer Berg Geschenke auf ihn wartete. Der blonde Slytherin setzte sich verschlafen neben ihn und suchte unter den Geschenken die mit seinem Namen darauf. Aber natürlich nicht ohne seinem Freund einen wunderbar weihnachtlichen Kuss zu schenken.

Nachdem sie ihre Geschenke ausgepackt hatte und sich über alles außerordentlich gefreut hatten und Harry auch Ron frohe Weihachten gewünscht und seine Geschenke begutachtet hatte, zog Draco ein kleines Päckchen unter dem Kopfkissen hervor und hielt es Harry hin.

„Hier mein Schatz, das ist für dich!"

Harry nahm das Päckchen und griff seinerseits unter die Matratze und zog ein ebenso großes hervor und gab es Draco. „Und das ist für dich!"

Beide rissen das Papier auf und zum Vorschein kamen zwei identische schwarze kleine Schachteln. Die beiden sahen sich an und öffneten sie gleichzeitig. Beide Schachteln enthielten einen silberen Ring.

Draco sah Harry mit großen Augen an.

„Du..." stammelte er.

„Ich..." stotterte Harry.

„Du hast..."

„Ich habe..."

„Wir haben..."

„Wir haben das gleiche Geschenk gekauft. Und..."

„...das finde ich toll!! Wir sind ganz eindeutig seelenverwandt!"

„Oh Draco, ich liebe dich!"

„Ich dich auch!"

Harry zog den Ring auf den Finger, er passte perfekt. Auch der von Draco passte wie angegossen und so zog Harry Draco zu einem langen Kuss zu sich. Doch vorher zog er die Vorhänge des Himmelbettes zu.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Harry und Draco hinunter in die Große Halle zum Weihnachtsfrühstück kamen. (Nicht was ihr wieder denkt!!!)

Mit einem leichten roten Schimmer auf den Wangen setzten sie sich zu Ron und Hermine.

„Fröhliche Weihnachten, Harry und Draco!" rief Hermine und umamrte beide.

Die Tische waren überfülllt mit Weihnachtspudding, Pasteten und allem, was das Herz begehrt. Im Hintergrund spielte Weihnachtsmusik und alles war ganz wunderbar weihnachtlich, als alle zusammen ein Weihnachtslied anstimmten.


	11. Chap eleven

_Disclaimer:_ Alle Figuren gehören der reichsten Frau Englands, sie gibt mir keinen Cent davon ab und die kranke Idee ist von mir…

_Summary: _ Das langweiligste Harry/Draco Pairing, das ihr je gelesen habt!

„Du, Draco?" „Jah?" „Ich liebe dich." „Oh, ich dich auch!" Read & Review!

_Widmung: _Für Fiorello Rex

Nach seeeeeehr langer Zeit habe ich mich entschlossen meine beste und erfolgreichste FF weiter zu schreiben.

Ich hoffe, ihr könnt mir das verzeihen!

Wie gewohnt ist das Pitel kurz... Read & have fun!

11?

Nach Weihnachten folgte in der langen Reihe der Festlichkeiten in Hogwarts die allseits beliebte Sylvesterparty. Nach den zwei besinnlichen Weihnachtsfeiertagen kehrte die Schüler von ihren geliebten Familien nach Hogwarts zurück, um sich gemeinsam mit den Schüler, die fantastisch schöne Weihnachten in der Schule verbracht hatten, auf die Sylvesterparty zu freuen.

Natürlich hätten die Schüler zwischen Weihnachten und Neujahr keinen Unterricht machen müssen, doch alle waren so wissbegierig, dass die Lehrer den Unterricht auch in dieser Zeit fortsetzten – was sie natürlich mit besonderer Freude taten.

Als Harry, Draco, Ron und Hermine das Klassenzimmer von Prof. Snape betraten, blieb ihnen die Luft weg.

„Wer..?"

„Wie...?"

„Was...?"

„Wieso, weshalb, warum...!" Dann dieser Stelle sprang ein Hauself in einem rosa Tütü hervor und sang mit glasklarer Sopran-Stimme: „Wer nicht fragt, bleibt dumm! Tausend tolle Sachen, die gibt es überall zu sehen, deshalb muss man fragen, um sie zu verstehen… usw.!"

Harry glaubte, sie hätten sich im Klassenzimmer geirrt. Hatten sie aber nicht. Es war nur so, dass der gesamte Kerker, auch wenn er sonst schon freundlich hell und gemütlich war, in einem besonderen Licht erstrahlte. Über allem hing ein goldener Schleier, die Kessel waren aus Glas, die Stühle hatten rosa Plüsch-Polster bekommen. Die Luft war erfüllt von feierlicher Musik. Sie gefiel allen.

„Oh, meine lieben Kleinen! Kommt herein, kommt herein!" Snape trug anstatt seines Umhangs in freundlichem Schwarz, einen Umhang in zartem Dunkelblau. „Das was ihr hier seht, ist nur ein kleiner Ausdruck meiner unsäglichen Vorfreude!" Er strahlte sie an.

„Aber Prof. Snape, was ist denn passiert?"

„Oh, meine lieben Kleinen! Habt ihr denn die freudige, freudige Nachricht noch nicht vernommen?" Aus gegebenem Anlass sprach Prof. Snape besonders feierlich.

„Ich werde heiraten!" dabei breitete er die Arme aus, als wolle er die ganze Welt umarmen.

Hermine stiegen sofort Tränen der Rührung in die Augen.

Rons Ohren begannen zu glühen und Harry fragte: „Wer ist die Glückliche? Spannen sie uns nicht so auf die Folter!"

„Oh, ich habe mich unsterblich in Professor McGonagall verliebt und sie sich in mich! Wir werden in zwei Tagen heiraten und die ganze Schule ist eingeladen. Wir werden eine riesige Party feiern… Mit Rosenblättern, alles ganz in rosa, Engelschören, weißen Tauben, einer Kutsche in Kürbisform mit vier schneeweißen Schimmelhengsten, alle werden uns zu jubeln… ich werde reich und berühmt werden, alle werden mich lieben… ich bin der König der Welt…."

Snapes Blick wurde glasig. Verträumt und leise einen Hochzeitsmarsch summend tänzelte er durch den Raum und hatte scheinbar völlig seine Schüler vergessen.

Hermine schluchzte an Rons Schulter. „oh, ist das schön… buhuhuu…!

„Das ist ja phänomenal!" jubelte Harry. Harry war wirklich sehr glücklich, dass sein Lieblingslehrer (eigentlich waren ja alle seine Lehrer seine Lieblingslehrer) so glücklich war.

tbc (versprochen)


	12. Chap twelve

_Disclaimer:_ Alle Figuren gehören der reichsten Frau Englands, sie gibt mir keinen Cent davon ab und die kranke Idee ist von mir…

_Summary: _ Das langweiligste Harry/Draco Pairing, das ihr je gelesen habt!

„Du, Draco?" „Jah?" „Ich liebe dich." „Oh, ich dich auch!" Read & Review!

_Widmung: _Für Fiorello Rex

So, ja, ich schreibe auch mal weiter! Schreibt mir schön weiter Reviews, ihr lieben treuen Fans:P

Manya: Vllt kann ich deine kleine Passage ja mal verarbeiten! gG hände reib

12? oder Die Junggesellenparty

Alls Harry und Ron ihren Schlafsaal betraten, fanden beide eine kleine schwarze Karte auf ihrem Kissen. Mit gespannter Freude griff Harry nach dem Briefchen und öffnete ihn. In silbernen Lettern stand dort:

_Meine lieben Freunde!_

_Am 30.August werde ich meiner geliebten, wunderschönen, intelligenten, charmanten, witzigen… Minerva! _usw. (es folgte eine sehr lange Reihe ähnlicher Begriffe, die allesamt ein Loblied auf Minerva McGonagall sangen)

_Aus diesem überaus erfreulichen Grund möchte ich eine Junggesellenparty veranstalten, um mich auf die hoffenswerten nie enden wollenden Ehejahre mit meiner Prinzessin einstimmen soll!_

_Ihr seid natürlich herzlich eingeladen! Heute Abend um 20 Uhr in meinem Kerker! _

_Ein euch umarmender Severus Snape_

Harry jubelte und auch Ron war nicht minder begeistert. „Super, was für eine tolle Idee und wie nett, uns einzuladen!" strahlte Harry. Er war sehr aufgeregt und begann sofort zu überlegen, was er bloß anziehen sollte.

Draco betrat gerade den Schlafsaal der Gryffindors, als Harry sich in einem dunkelgrünen Samtumhang vor dem Spiegel hin und her drehte und Ron in hysterischen Tonfall darüber ausquetschte, ob der dicke Stoff nicht doch seinen Hinter zu sehr betone.

„Mein Liebling, egal was du trägst, du siehst immer perfekt aus!" Draco lächelte sein süßestes Lächeln.

Harry glaubte ihm natürlich sofort, da er Draco blind vertraute und so gingen Harry in seinem dunkelgrünen Umhang, Draco und Ron um acht zum Kerker. Die Jungs waren schon ein bisschen aufgeregt.

Sie gingen in den Kerker, der jetzt nicht mehr in zartem Rosa erstrahlte. Die Atmosphäre ähnelte der eines schickeren Striplokals.

„Ui, wie schön, dass ihr gekommen seid, meine Lieben!" Harry atmet hörbar ein. Snape schwenkte eine Sektflasche und trug ein Nachthemd, das er McGonagall gemopst haben musste. Dazu trug er Schuhe, die bestimmt auch nicht ihm gehörten und er hatte knallrote Lippen. Obwohl das Outfit ungewöhnlich war, stand es ihm natürlich vorzüglich.

„Hier Jungs, ich hab euch da mal was rausgesucht. Wir wollen uns doch einen schönen Abend machen!" Er drückte ihnen die Flasche Sekt und einen Haufen Dessous in die Arme. So stöckelte er in den hinteren Bereich des Kerkers zu den übrigen Gästen, die auf roten riesigen Kissen zu sitzen schienen.

Sie beäugten die Klamotten mit Erstaunen. Aber ihre offne und neugierige Art ließ sie diesem Abend aufgeschlossen gegenüber zu stehen – der Sekt tat den Rest.

Harry entschied sich für eine weiße Korsage mit entsprechenden „Strumpfhaltern". Draco suchte sich ein hellblaues Negligee aus und Ron ein schwarzes Nacht (seeehr durchsichtig)…

Schon nach kurzer Zeit lagen sie, überglücklich durch den ungezügelten Genuss von Sekt, in den Kissen und plauderten mit den übrigen Gästen, wie Prof. Flitwick und Hagrid. Hagrid trug Hotpants…

Alles in allem wurde es ein sehr feucht-fröhlicher Abend. Der Sekt floss in Strömen, Snape tanzte auf dem Tisch, aber nur so lange bis Hagrid das Selbe versuchte und der Tisch aufgeben musste…

Bis in die frühen Morgenstunden feierten sie und dann gingen sie alle glücklich ins Bett. Für Harry und Draco wurde es noch später bis sie endlich ihren wohlverdienten Schlaf fanden.

Natürlich hatte am nächsten Morgen niemand einen Kater!

tbc...soon


	13. Chap thirteen

1_Disclaimer:_ Alle Figuren gehören der reichsten Frau Englands, sie gibt mir keinen Cent davon ab und die kranke Idee ist von mir…

_Summary: _ Das langweiligste Harry/Draco Pairing, das ihr je gelesen habt!!

„Du, Draco?" „Jah?" „Ich liebe dich." „Oh, ich dich auch!" Read & Review!!

Nachdem es mich über ein Jahr gekostet hat, diese Story weiter zu schreiben... Hier ist ein neues Kapitel ;) Musste ja irgendwann kommen!! Viel Spaß!!

13/? Hochzeitskapitel

Die Hochzeit der beliebten Professoren Snape und McGonagoll wurde unter Schülern und Lehrern gleichermaßen freudig erwartet. Natürlich hatte es sich das Brautpaar nicht nehmen lassen, die gesamte Schule zu diesem Ereignis einzuladen. Jeder erhielt eine persönliche, handsignierte Einladung und dazu einen unverbindlichen Vorschlag für ein Hochzeitsgeschenk.

Der Unterricht fiel an diesem Tag natürlich aus, obwohl sich alles einig waren, dass sie den Stoff natürlich mit Freuden nacharbeiten würden. Niemand wollte den Unterricht verpassen, aber weil eine so schöne Feier anstand, war niemand zu enttäuscht.

Das ganze Schloss war in weiß und bordeaux geschmückt worden (die Hauselfen hatten zu Ehren des Brautpaares bezahlte Überstunden gemacht). Hochzeitsmelodien wehten durch die in herrlichem Glanz erstrahlenden Gänge und alle Schüler hatten sich ganz besonders hübsch gemacht. Jeder hatte natürlich einen Partner, der ihn begleitet, weil niemand Angst haben musste, einen Jungen oder ein Mädchen zu fragen, weil alle einander so gern hatten.

Harry ging natürlich mit Malfoy, farblich aufeinander abgestimmt, wobei Malfoy seinen Schatz nur knapp davon hatte überzeugen, kein Kleid zu tragen (aber natürlich nur um der Braut nicht die Schau zu stehlen).

Hermine ging mit Ron, Crabbe mit Goyle, Ginny mit Colin, Oliver mit Flint und Hagrid mit Filch. Die glücklichen Pärchen säumten den Weg von Hogsmead hoch zum Schloss. Das Paar war in Hogsmead auf die Hochzeit vorbereitet worden und Snape hatte mindestens drei Weinkrämpfe erlitten, weil seine Haare nicht richtig sassen.

Doch nun fuhr das strahlende Brautpaar (Snape in einem weißen Anzug und McGonagoll in einem schwarzen tief dekolletierten Kleid) in einer weißen Kutsche gezogen von vier großen Schimmelhengsten an der jubeleden, Blumen und Bonbons werfenden Menge vorbei. Die beiden winkten huldvoll. Die Braut hatte ein gnädiges Lächeln aufgesetzt und der Bräutigam schwenkte in höchst erfreuter Ekstase die Arme und rief immer wieder: "Huldigt mir, ihr Ungläubigen!" Dieses Verhalten veranlasste McGonagall, ihren Zukünftigen sanft in die weichen Kissen der Kutsche zu drücken und weil er nicht still sein wollte, liebevoll den Mund zu zuhalten.

Sie erreichten die Stufen der Treppe, die zum Schloss hinaufführte und die Passagiere stiegen,

mit Hilfe von als Butler verkleideten Hauselfen, aus der Kutsche und winkten der Schülerschar noch einmal zu. Dann stiegen sie gemeinsam die Treppe hoch, denn sie wurden oben von Prof.Flitwick erwartet, der die Trauung vornehmen sollte.

Es sah aus wie in einem romantischen und absolut realistischen Hollywood-Film. Weiße Tauben flogen auf, die Hauselfen sangen wie ein Engelschor und die Sonne hüllte das unglaublich schöne Szenario in goldenes Licht.

Die Trauungszeremonie war natürlich für alle furchtbar spannend und wurde aufmerksam verfolgt. Die "Aaaah"s und "Oooh"s kamen an den richtigen Stellen und auf der Applaus klappte.

"Hiermit erkläre ich euch zu Mann und Frau. Sie dürfen die Braut jetzt küssen." Bei den letzen Worten des Professors brach die Hälfte der Anwesenden in Freudentränen aus. Hagrid schnäuzte sich in sein kariertes Taschentuch und als er sich an Filchs Schulter anlehnte, brach dieser zusammen und wurde von dem vollschlanken Körper des Wildhüters begraben.

Harry standen die Tränen in den Augen, als er sich zu Malfoy umdrehte und vor ihm auf die Knie ging. "Draco Malfoy, willst du meine Frau werden?"

Dracos Augen weiteten sich und er nickte heftig. "Ja, ich will deine Frau werden!" Es folgte ein leidenschaftlicher Kuss, der filmreif in einen Hollywood-Film gepasst hätte. Alles war so wunderbar romantisch und überhaupt nicht kitschig.

tbc...


End file.
